


〖昊磊〗抓一把稻草留人间

by DKsouya



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKsouya/pseuds/DKsouya





	〖昊磊〗抓一把稻草留人间

【人间不值得，什么才值得?】

 

80后也曾活在时代的风口浪尖，自私、没有责任心等标签就像风浪里锐利的冰锥，拍打在他们的脸上，刻下岁月的印痕。一晃十年，秋去春归，曾经渗血的伤口慢慢结痂，凝结成一道道黯淡的疤。洪流再起，风云卷动，此刻口诛笔伐的又成了90后，“垮掉的一代”才从上一代撕扯下来，仍旧滚烫就贴在了他们的身上。颓废、浮躁、功利成了前人茶余饭后新的笑谈，一边说着“现在的年轻人啊。”一边摆摆手，眼角的褶皱叠起层层油腻。  
似乎年轻人总是为人诟病的。  
在那些所谓的风花雪月里，更是有旁人瞧着等着，磕着瓜子儿指指点点，看那些为爱疯魔的笑话。  
但真真假假，假假真真，外人不过断章取义，又怎能说清那些爱恨情仇？  
别说什么当局者迷，旁观者清。缠缠绕绕的心尖事，终究还是要自己理不是？  
纵使红灯绿酒里纸醉金迷、莺歌燕舞、风流不羁，一颗真心仍是裹了又裹，藏在胸腔里，不轻易见人。  
十五岁时，吴磊和刘昊然是神交关系，彼此相知却从未谋面。十六岁时，已是朋友，可以一起上综艺一起约饭一起玩游戏。十七岁是亦是如此，说到底也不过三杯两盏几个游戏手柄的交情。这样的圈子，那么些眼睛盯着，只要合作过都能称兄道弟、勾肩搭背。  
但十八岁——都说十八岁是个坎，从生理到心理都不同了。大抵也是因为这个奇怪的飞跃，成年之后吴磊和刘昊然的关系从普通朋友又往上拔了拔。却是又分出些隐秘的枝叶来，在休息室、在卫生间、在酒店，在那些镜头撇开的地方使些一叶障目的法子，抵靠在一起，或仰或俯，偷食禁果的酸甜。  
黑夜里他们曾无数次汗涔涔地贴在一起，抛开那些虚与委蛇、客套假笑，任由深邃的海浪将他们高高抛起，略过烟花熠熠的夜，又跌进柔软的飘絮，长手长腿地缠住，勾动起一个又个撕咬着谁也不肯服输的吻里。  
有时也缠绵悱恻得很了，哥哥、宝贝儿之类的词儿一边掐这样腰，一边环着脖颈就往外面蹦。刘昊然爱在房间里点香，那些令人面红耳赤的情话喷洒在空气里，缠了木檀香，搅和得一屋子甜腻。  
都说床上的话是信不得的。可他们都是刀刃上起舞的人，就连那些信不得的话也是不愿意说的。  
一年多了，那么多拥抱、亲吻、顶撞里，有些话是从来不说的。  
“欠操的自己上来动。”  
“来几次？”  
“你在床上真好看。”  
“我他妈怎么就那么喜欢你。”  
这些都是口无遮拦时，混着喘息和呻吟忘情地向外奔涌的。  
而“我爱你”，当然了，他们从来不说。  
其实现在的年轻人都是心里拎得扪儿清的。年少气盛谁没个情潮船涨水高的时刻，谁不想把那一身的躁动发泄得淋漓尽致，谁不是摁着把心里那些疙瘩碾平了想铺开一条坦途。但谁都留着一条底线，谁都不会去跨越，各自都裹着那颗真心，不肯错付。  
即使是那样漆黑迷蒙、神魂颠倒的夜里。吴磊的浴袍下摆开着，一只冰冰凉凉的手抚上来，贴着他洗浴后温热带有水汽的腿往上移。刘昊然的手因为拍了许久的古装戏，掌指上起了握剑的茧，滑进他大腿内侧时感触明显。吴磊颤了颤，拉过刘昊然比他宽厚一点的身体，双手绕上去在背上写写画画。刘昊然不管他在写画着什么，拉过他一只手顺着自己的胸膛腰线往下探。两双手指尖抵着指尖，你握着我的，我拢着你的，谁也没有开口要求，却自然而然地挑逗起来，你追我赶地发起力斗起狠。  
喘息声越来越重，吴磊和刘昊然额头靠着额头，配合着下面的黏腻，吐息也纠缠得旖旎。然而他们谁都没有闭眼，黑夜里两双眸子直勾睁着相对，紊乱的欲望赤裸裸地勾人，眼底里却是谁也不肯沉沦的清醒。  
有哪个会跟炮友谈爱呢？  
吴磊想想都觉得好笑，所以他也理所当然地嗤笑一声。  
“笑什么？”刘昊然从游戏屏幕上挪开视线，看向吴磊。他习惯性地跟着笑起来，眉眼弯弯，一颗虎牙尖尖地显摆着明朗。  
吴磊不着痕迹掩过一丝怔愣，嘴上还是老老实实交代:“我笑那些整天爱不离口的人，多无聊。”  
“无聊？”刘昊然还是笑，像一只大型柴犬，蹭上吴磊的衣角，“为什么无聊？”  
“仓廪实而知礼节，衣食足才道爱恨。像咱们这整天忙得连轴转的，哪有时间爱得要死要活的。”吴磊歪歪头干脆靠在刘昊然身上。  
“这……原句是这么说的吗？”刘昊然翻着脑子里那些零零散散的文学知识，打趣吴磊道。  
“哎哎哎，就这么个意思嘛！”吴磊甩开刘昊然摸上来的狗爪子，大声反驳起来，“这么认真干嘛!”  
刘昊然却皱了皱眉。  
“那你觉得什么该认真呢？除了工作，什么该认真呢？”  
刘昊然一个问句，似乎语气强烈得有些过头了，听不出什么笑意，反而像是在明星大侦探里破案时一本正经。  
吴磊多少明白刘昊然的意思，不过他仍旧笑过去，答得随意的样子:“什么都该认真。但不全是要在现在认真。”  
刘昊然看起来有些失落，眼里的光明明暗暗地闪烁，但最终还是亮起来，“行，磊磊说什么都对。”  
吴磊却突然敛了笑意，摸着下巴。  
“那是自然，好歹我在娱乐圈也算你前辈不是？”  
“啥？”刘昊然一脸不可置信地看着吴磊，好像眼前的人是中了什么邪。  
“怎么了，我戏龄比你长，快叫声前辈来听听!”吴磊被刘昊然盯着绷不住笑，伸手就扯着他还有些肉乎乎的脸逼他叫。  
刘昊然吃痛，顺手拿了沙发上的抱枕就向吴磊砸过去，还嚷嚷着:“刚才谁说礼数来着，哥哥在跟前呢还如此放肆！是不是找打！”  
脸颊被吴磊捏着刘昊然连话都说得含含糊糊。吴磊更是要笑他，挡了枕头，又捡起来砸回刘昊然的身上。  
两个整天吼着我是成年人，要变成成熟男性的男人就在沙发上，你一轮我一轮地挥舞着胳膊，上演一场幼稚之极的枕头大战，还美其名曰维护“男人的尊严”。  
若是被拍到，妥妥的热搜没跑了。两家经济人怕是得又气又笑，各自领回去一顿耳提面令。  
好在刘昊然在北京租的这个房子够隐蔽，一股子大隐隐于市的感觉倒也惹不了那些爱管闲事的镜头，此刻便随了两人一番傻里傻气的闹腾。  
“哎哎哎！”吴磊终究还是嫩了点，抵不住刘昊然恶犬似的攻击，他被刘昊然打滑了抱枕压在身下，又是一阵狗刨式的挠痒痒把他弄得咯咯直笑。  
“错了错了，哥！你是我哥，我前辈！别挠了呀昊然哥哥!”  
看吴磊笑得乱颤，眼角带泪，刘昊然又听了好话才止住手头的动作。他撑着那一对单眼皮，看着吴磊，笑嘻嘻地哄:“乖宝宝。”  
吴磊眼睛大，只见一圈明晃晃的光从眼里溜过去，刘昊然还没来得及开口问他又打什么坏主意就听见吴磊甜甜的嗓音:“日天哥哥。”喊罢还扯起一个可爱、天真无邪的笑。  
刘昊然的身子瞬间又往下压了压，连带眸子也暗下去。  
“不日天。”  
“日你。”  
闸口一打开洪水便泛滥成灾，将两人淹过，没进浑浊的水里。呼吸实在困难，只能靠口腔里那点空气在两张嘴里暖了又暖，搅得滚烫，来来回回地送，一半滑进喉管，一半消弭在外。反正窗帘拉着，也就懒得起身关灯。暖黄色的光光明正大地照在贴合的两具躯体上，又被他们光明正大地忽略。  
刘昊然压在吴磊身上，隔着两层衣料摩擦，雾里探花。吻落在对方唇上，又辗转四处地碾，处处带火地撩。吴磊也不甘示弱地挺动腰胯，非要双手双脚地抱上去，又是捏又是蹭。  
星星之火，可以燎原。  
这话简直不能更对。赤条条抱在一起时两人都叹息着暗自爽快。从那一吻开始，一下一下地碾，缓缓在勾动，里里外外都是火，烧得他们皮肤发红。而且越燃越旺，身上身下乱窜，下面要泄火，上面也要喘出火辣辣的气息。  
春光乍泄，就像灿烂又灼热的烟火。  
其实真正动情的时刻也是有的，但吴磊全把它们归结在床上运动的刺激里，从不细想。  
或许作为“前辈”，他真的有太多的顾虑，他太明白娱乐圈这一套了。  
有些话，一说就代表了承诺，代表了责任，代表了又近又远的未来。  
所以当刘昊然动动嘴角，那个“a”开头的字将吐未吐的时候，他抬起腰狠狠撞上去，封住了他认为刘昊然一时兴起的嘴。将那些沉重的话堵在刘昊然的喉咙里，最好还能给他咽下去，烂在肚子里。  
所以他故意说:“我知道……你爱上我嘛。上得爽不爽？”  
回避的意思实在过于明显，即使身体深陷在桃色花园，刘昊然心里还是听得清楚，连背后那些拒绝也剖析得彻底。于是他也缄口不言，只是更重了更深了，在吴磊里埋进自己，世界末日一般地寻欢作乐。  
太用力了。  
吴磊已经懒得去关心沙发是不是要塌，因为他自己已经快要散架了。刘昊然来势汹汹，没了平时傻得可爱的柴犬样，像是一头穷途末路的狼，獠牙咬下来，撞得他阵阵轰鸣。  
没错，这才是对的。  
他们又不是难舍难分的小情侣，恨不得把世界上所有的爱字箴言都送给对方。  
十九岁时，吴磊和刘昊然还是朋友，一起玩玩游戏聊聊天偶尔碰上或许还能吃顿饭。不同于十七八岁的是，他们还是床伴，嵌在一起掰都掰不开那种。但也仅此而已，再无更多可言。

 

///

 

刘昊然接了部新戏，英雄末路的悲壮题材。眼泪都要流净了，却依然抵不过黄沙漫天，掩去那场繁华盛世，留下残垣断壁让他独自吊唁。  
不是所有的英雄都能抱得美人归，也不是所有的豪杰都能快意恩仇。  
刘昊然一个人站在浑浊的日暮下，风沙沉静，空气却仍旧昏黄。手里那柄剑染了无数人的血，血红色浸进青铜的纹理，是对死者的祭奠，对生者的献祭。那些嘶声力竭的怒吼与不甘推动那把剑，使它缓缓上升，每一厘米都是污浊的恨，是那些亡魂的复仇。  
剑横在脖颈前，只是那么一划，飞溅的花扬得漂亮，红与黄交织，以天地为证，就此谢幕。  
没有泪，没有恨，只有孤独，无尽的孤独。  
导演拍着手喊过的时候，刘昊然还躺在地上，一点没有要起来的样子。  
“昊然，过了杀青了!”导演走过去拍拍刘昊然，却发现一丝不对劲。  
刘昊然闭着眼睛，表情如角色一般安详得决绝，决绝得绝望。他从心里到身体都是滚烫的。  
吴磊赖着导演请了半天假，匆匆换下戏服就往医院跑。他疾行在医院的走廊上，脚底凌厉生出的都不是风，而是刀子。  
他是真的很生气，即使在看见刘昊然悠悠转醒后也还是抿着唇，脸色阴郁得可怕。  
“磊磊？”刘昊然一场高烧，烧得他的脑子都有些糊涂，盯着吴磊看了半天才出声，语气里还满是不确定。  
“怎么半年不见就不认得我了？”吴磊瞥一眼刘昊然，起身要去倒水。  
他们都半年没有见过面了。刘昊然像是扎了根一样一直在新疆拍戏，吴磊倒是常常换地方，但总是在沿海地区连轴转，两个人在广袤的中国大地上各居一方，竟也过出了5200公里的近五小时时差，也过去了六个月零五天的光阴。  
刘昊然瘦了好多，眼眶看起来深了，脸颊上那些吴磊总是捏住不放手的肉磨得薄了，剩下一点软上覆盖起一层皮。下巴也是，刀刻似的锐利起来。  
但刘昊然还是扬起一张笑脸，张开双臂，讨好般地请求一个拥抱。来自吴磊的，温暖的，柔软的，抚慰的拥抱。  
吴磊是想拒绝的，但他见不得刘昊然笑眯了的眼睛，既天真又狡黠。于是刘昊然终于在六个月零五天十四个小时之后环抱住了那具令他几乎快思念成疾的身体。  
干燥的风卷起浮躁的沙，刘昊然怀疑自己也差点要被风干成一座静默的雕塑，再一点一点，蚀成那些凄茫怪状，连吴磊也不会认得他。  
他曾在漆黑的夜里被这个想法吓醒，翻身依旧触不到吴磊丝毫。他慌得连衣服也来不及穿好，一脚踩在广袤的土地上，脚步都是虚浮，眼神却在寻找。  
友情淡漠，朋友陌路的故事在圈子里不是什么欲擒故纵的戏码。刘昊然简直不敢想象那样的未来，他和吴磊终于结束了那段貌似荒唐的青春，渐行渐远，最终也沦为红毯上一次客套的点头，晚宴上一次例行公事的碰杯，婚礼上一盒官方的喜糖。  
所以刘昊然此刻抱紧了吴磊，脸埋进他的颈窝，感受血管里奔流的血液。他用尽生命之力箍紧了他。  
吴磊一开始惶然地想推开刘昊然，连气都消了大半。他预感若是再迟疑着不肯就此收手，以后又不知要掀起怎样的风浪来。  
但他蹙着眉，手臂顿了顿还是环上了刘昊然，真的是哄孩子一样轻轻拍着他微微颤抖的脊背。  
“他死的时候真的很孤独，”刘昊然沉重地说，“天地间只剩下黄沙，只有黄沙陪他。”  
吴磊明白过来，此时的刘昊然还不是完整的刘昊然，他的一部分被那个悲壮的英雄占了去，辽远的孤寂在折磨着他。  
他不该说的，真的，他吴磊绝不该说“那不是你，你不孤独。你还有我。”  
还有家人，还有导师，还有朋友，这些都可以说，但吴磊独独说了他自己。他觉得自己怕是被刘昊然传染，也烧得不太理智了。  
刘昊然突然凑过来亲他咬他，把他压在身下。那只没有打点滴的手伸进衬衫里摩挲，磨得掌下的皮肤都透出一股艳红。吴磊护着刘昊然扎针的手，配合地抬腰顶弄。衣衫解开，他们叠在一起只是摩擦，皮肉与皮肉毫无阻隔地蹭着，四面八方来来回回地耸动驰骋。他们谁都没有用手去碰，下面却已是湿滑一片。  
折磨，有时也是两个人的。  
吴磊敞开了身体，用最包容的姿态完完整整地承接下刘昊然那片孤原熊熊燃烧的烈火，企图在体内消弭那些孤独感。  
刘昊然大病初愈时吴磊的戏也杀了青。两个人终于有了些共同的休息时间，几乎是整天整天地泡在一起。那性爱也就自然是不分时间地点的。  
晚上也不一定是在床上，可能是沙发，可能是地毯。有时是面贴着面，有时是胸压着背。书架上散乱不堪的衣服还没来得及收拾。有震荡中摇晃下来的几本书，跌进两件难舍难分的卫衣里，也好像被热情烤得边角泛黄。  
但浴室里的水汽已经氤氲起来，渺渺忽忽将镜子镀上一层细密的珠子，只见暖黄色的光，却透不出一点人影。直到两只混着水蒸气的汗涔涔的手扒上来，一只手摁着另一只手划开迷雾，温热的水珠一路滚落，照见了磨得艳红的唇、迷乱的眼神以及时而缓慢时而激烈的勾动。水珠又很快凝结，再次模糊了一室绚烂的春色，却难以模糊口中的哼咛和放肆的喘息。刘昊然溢满情欲的呼吸慢慢沉淀，落在吴磊耳边，叫他即使止不住地颤抖也要偏过头与他接吻，好一口闷下那些性感的声音。  
都说烟酒使人上瘾，而性爱就好像袅袅的烟、醇醇的酒，把人裹在里面，麻痹了神经，迟缓了思绪，也就迷蒙了忧愁，仿佛高潮带来的战栗就是永远的心动了。  
但其实有谁不懂举杯消愁愁更愁的道理。若是什么事情都能靠一根烟、一瓶酒、一场性爱解决，那还哪里来的那些不疯魔不成活的爱恨情仇？  
刘昊然醒来的时候天已大亮，晨光撒进来却没有给他身边的枕头染上一丁点的温热。  
好似沙漠里那些寂静冰冷的夜晚。  
久违的孤独像是一张网网住了他的全身，很快又化作一块玻璃瞬间炸开，飞溅的碎片狠狠扎在心上，将他的心脏拧成了一根细细的绳，而他一个踩在绳上，进退不得。两侧，尽是幽冥万丈。  
刘昊然慌得厉害，直直跌下了床，手却伸长了要勾放在床头柜上的手机，毫不犹豫地打给吴磊。  
嘟嘟嘟的等待挤满了时间，将焦躁也拉得无限的紧绷。  
“喂？”  
电话接了，却不是吴磊。助理平静的声音响在刘昊然的耳边，总算使得他的理智渐渐回笼。  
昨夜是他们最后的疯狂，今天吴磊就要去拍一个杂志，而他也要收拾收拾东西回学校参加期末考试。  
助理说吴磊还在补觉，刘昊然便假模假样地问了几句吴磊的近况说有空一起吃个饭便挂了电话。他将手机随手扔在床上，自己倒是在地板上楞楞地坐着，暗自吞咽那些不安的躁动。  
然而根本不行。  
没有吴磊在，刘昊然发现自己就像一只无头苍蝇，浑浑噩噩不知要往哪里飞。一整个上午他清理好了所有吴磊的痕迹，却又心慌意乱地害怕他真的就此消失，又把那些东西原原本本放了回去，连他握过的酒瓶子也要刚刚好卡在那两叠废纸之间。  
吴磊拍完杂志还会在北京呆一晚，他刚洗完澡出来，手机就呜呜地震起来。  
是刘昊然。  
“磊磊，能给我开下门吗？”  
吴磊笑了:“还没醒呢，我在酒店，不在你家。”  
“我知道，所以我在你酒店门口。”  
吴磊心里一惊，以前这种一声不吭就跑去酒店剧组见面的时候也不是没有，但一般都是很久没有见面或者有什么非给不可的惊喜。可他们明明才分开不到一天，而且吴磊在脑子里飞快过滤一遍，发现今天并不是什么值得庆祝的日子。  
门还只拉了一条口子刘昊然便见缝插针地闪了进来，话也不说一句抱着吴磊就亲。胡乱的动作将灯都按灭了。  
“磊磊，我们在一起吧。”  
刘昊然在夜色里若隐若现，轮廓都是暗沉，眼眸却生出突兀的光，就好像他突兀的到来和突兀的表白。  
吴磊感受到刘昊然身上急躁不安的氛围，就像那时医院里箍得他发疼的拥抱。  
“你还没有休息好。”吴磊只是拍了拍刘昊然的肩。  
“我们在一起吧，好不好？”刘昊然还是不依不饶，眼神迫切地盯着吴磊。  
“你太累了，今晚就在这好好睡一觉吧。”吴磊撇开脑袋，作势就要推开面前的人。  
而刘昊然像一堵墙，重重地立在那，任吴磊怎么推也纹丝不动。  
吴磊知道，刘昊然其实根本还没从上一个角色里走出来，他现在的情绪就像那个悲壮的主人公，害怕失去，害怕一无所有。所以吴磊轻言细语地哄着刘昊然，叫他他乖乖去洗澡然后睡个好觉。  
但刘昊然哪能听得进去。他扣住吴磊的手腕把他摁在墙上，即使是问句也是气势汹汹:“你为什么回避？”  
脊背被撞得生疼，吴磊再怎么也不过十九岁，血气一上来，脾气就往外冒。  
“我为什么回避你还不知道？我们什么关系你自己心里想想，床伴，OK？”  
“你不喜欢我吗？我可不信，吴磊，你敢说你就没动心？”刘昊然反问道。  
“我是喜欢你。”吴磊倒是大大方方承认。  
“可我爱你。”  
刘昊然的话就像一枚礼炮，在吴磊的脑子里炸了，飘飘洋洋出彩色的纸屑，宛如他心里飞舞的情绪，多彩而复杂。  
可下一秒吴磊却笑了，像是见了什么惊世骇俗的东西，笑得讽刺，“刘昊然，你在开玩笑吗？”  
刘昊然干脆地反驳，“我没有。”  
吴磊脸上的笑意更大了，他看着刘昊然开口道:“你才见过多少人经历过多少事你就说爱我？你也太会挥霍爱情了吧。爱是真心交付的承诺，是沉淀下来的责任，是诚挚的郑重的，不是你出不了戏就随意找的发泄口。”  
“你和我在一起的哪一天不是想着怎么跟我上床，我问问你，你每次想我的时候，是想要我的心还是想要我的肉体？”  
此刻刘昊然一身奔涌急流的血仿佛静止了，吴磊说的每个字，字字诛心。他长久地呆愣着，陷在震惊和迷惘里，任由吴磊把他拽进浴室。  
他的确还沉浸在沙漠里，惶恐着失去，垂死挣扎着想要挽留，不要那孤身一人的冷。他的确，每次思念吴磊时，都是想怎么亲他的唇，怎么掐他的腰，怎么掰着他的腿挤进去让他叫得更浪。  
吴磊是刘昊然的一根救命稻草，刘昊然不想死，所以他妄图用爱捆住他，却不知土质疏松，扯下来就是地狱。

 

///

 

“你觉得你最近演的这个角色是个什么样的人？”  
「很孤独，很绝望，很悲凉。」  
“他和你像吗？”  
摇头，又迟疑地点点头。  
“为什么肯定又否定？”  
「和我以前不像，和现在有点像。」  
“那你认为是他改变了你吗？”  
「可能吧，但也许……是他挖掘了我。」  
“你的意思是在你的内心深处一直这么孤苦绝望吗？”  
「我不知道。」  
“你对这种情绪感到害怕吗？”  
「嗯。」  
“那有想过怎么处理吗？”  
「有。」  
“可以告诉我吗？”  
「我找到了一个人，想把他捆在我身边。」  
“什么样的人？”  
「床伴。」  
沉默。  
“你想怎么捆住他？”  
「我说我爱他。」  
沉默。  
“你真的爱他吗？”  
沉默。  
「我真的……很喜欢他。」

 

夜是被泼了厚重的墨水，深深浅浅地吞饮着霓虹灯的光彩，也吞饮着华灯下的隐秘罪恶，将那些纠葛不清的秘密隐地更深，更深。  
那晚以后吴磊和刘昊然还是床上互动者，依旧在迷蒙的夜里水乳交合。一切仿佛又回到了原点，或者，倒退了，退到起跑线的几米开外。  
他们不再在兴奋时呢喃那些荤话，往往是直奔主题。啃咬舔舐比以往任何时候都要用力，但没有人再凑上去调戏，也没有人再幼稚地回应。性欲来得迅猛激烈，性爱却缠绵悱恻得像一场拉锯战，一场沉默的拉锯战。交叠着勾动，谁也不说话，连呻吟都式微了，只剩下喘息，狠狠的喘息，溢散在灼热的空气下，又被夜色包裹。  
刘昊然当然讨厌这样的性爱。他本就喜爱言语的汹涌，那些沉默凝固的气氛让他惴惴不安，他只有更使劲一些，让水声、撞击声填补他心里的空白。  
吴磊有时真的疼得狠了，但他不会叫喊，只是一股脑地掐在他身上驰骋的人的胳膊上，将疼痛尽数归还。  
他们都两个从来没想过原来性爱也会那么让人疼痛和疲惫。  
这是一种病态的流连，畸形到吴磊眼尾发红，酸涩的泪直流。他想到莎士比亚笔尖下的悲剧觉得苦难也应有所尽头。所以他一直以为该是他为这段痛苦的欢肆写下句号，斩断毫无必要的纠葛过往。他自信可以做到像最初对待朋友一样对待刘昊然，干净、单纯。  
然而是他高看了自己，低估了刘昊然。  
热搜就像一框硝石，只是那么一根小小的火柴，却爆裂了整个世界。  
刘昊然身边的男孩可能比他还小，白白净净一张脸神采奕奕，比剪刀手的拍照姿势俗气但真诚，浑身都是活泼明朗，都是自由无拘，都是刘昊然喜欢的模样。  
青年演员刘昊然恋情曝光和刘昊然是同性恋的消息烧得旺盛，火光冲天。照片视频一应俱全，什么抚摸什么眼神都分析得透彻，连他一个回头观望都浸润着不舍与思念。  
刘昊然看得自己都差点信了。要不是他当时是在打望吴磊的广告牌，他还真以为自己是有这么一个如此深爱的男朋友，而且那个男朋友还不是吴磊。  
吴磊酸还是酸的，但他又认为自己没资格。把心里那点苦那点涩全当做将要失去床上运动合作者的不习惯里去了。  
可吴磊不知道他的心跳好像在那一瞬间狂风乱雨的骤跳后变得迟缓了，撞击在胸腔里不激烈，却是很钝很沉重的折磨。他的眼眶红得厉害，好像眼影铺得太多太厚，渗进眼睛里把视线都模糊成了一片水色。  
是刘昊然赢了，他还没来得及好好说一句再见。  
刘昊然电话打来的时候吴磊正缩在酒店的沙发里发愣，声音是哑的语气却似强装的解脱。  
“刘昊然，可以啊。小朋友很可爱很真挚嘛。”吴磊拿出他对付媒体的那一套惯用伎俩，笑意从嘴角绽开，蜿蜒过眼角眉梢，看起来是实打实地愉悦。  
可刘昊然是看不见的。  
“小孩很好吧？”吴磊还在发问，一副好哥们调侃的样子，声音却在空气里震颤。  
“好啊。”本来只是一个近乎客套的询问，甚至都没有必要回答，可刘昊然偏偏回了，还回得那么干脆那么肯定。  
好啊。  
不过短短两个字，却像两根锐利的冰锥，淬过毒药，猛然扎进吴磊的心里。冰冷尝到疼痛的滋味，好似迷上大麻的烟鬼，贪婪地吸附在吴磊身上，让他浑身都要冷得发抖。  
那些喜欢那些爱果然都是虚情假意，都是逢场作戏。  
但刘昊然仍不知足。他还在絮絮叨叨，语气轻柔像是话家常“他家室好、脸蛋好、性格好、成绩好、唱歌好、玩游戏也好。”  
“你满意吗？”  
“我他妈满意什么？”吴磊语调骤然激昂起来。绝境里的冰反而撺掇起他内里的那点火来，心在凝结冰霜，血液却奔涌沸腾，烫得可怕。怎么？故意炫耀吗？炫耀他的小男朋友比我好比我更讨喜吗？  
“好，你不满意。”刘昊然还是平平淡淡的语气，然而又带上一丝斩钉截铁“我也不满意。”  
“你知道我为什么不满意吗？他哪里都好哪里都招人喜欢，但只有一点，他不叫吴磊，他不是你。”  
“他不是你，你明白吗？”  
刘昊然的眼泪是在一瞬间滚下来的，之前的风轻云淡全化成了无助害怕的酸涩，往下淌着不知疲惫。  
吴磊原本气得发笑，眼睛眯起来都做好最后讽刺挖苦的准备，刘昊然最后一句哽咽却让他硬生生止住了话头，伤人的漂亮话卡在喉咙里，难以咽下，也难以吐露。  
“吴磊，我都知道你想要说什么，无非是一别两宽，好聚好散。”刘昊然吸着气，颤着声说道，“你不想跟我在一起没关系，你不想跟我当床伴也可以……我都接受。但是……你不能明知道我喜欢你还要和我做台面上单纯的好朋友。”  
刘昊然的声音本来清亮，此刻像是蒙了一层纱，粗糙替了顺滑，难过和委屈渗进粗布里，又沙又哑。  
吴磊也听得难过，他从来没见过刘昊然哭，刘昊然总是笑的开心的，明朗的，时常眯了眼睛快乐得像一只得了玩具的柴犬，抱着他转圈撒欢。  
复杂得令吴磊理不清的感情轻而易举缠绕了他。他只是动动手腕便觉得一阵拉扯，扯动肺腑的疼。但他不肯缴械，即使眼前的景色都糊成了一片水影，也依然拼尽全力眦目，不让一滴眼泪乘人之危地掉落。他同样也死死咬住嘴唇，好像只要不流泪不出声，他的那些荒唐的秘密就永远不会被窥见。  
吴磊确实也说不出什么话来，刘昊然失控的情绪如同惊涛骇浪，他不过一叶扁舟，起起伏伏，随时可能被拍得粉碎，坠进幽暗恐怖的深海。  
他是喜欢刘昊然的。  
他从来没有否认过这一点。但是他也不得不承认，他的喜欢是浅薄的，发于脸、止于性，谈不上深情。从小到大，吴磊失去了太多的自由，以至于他满心叛逆却无处发泄，如今倒是完完全全泼在了刘昊然的身上。床上是炮友，床下是朋友，整一个事了拂身去的潇洒样。吴磊以为这样是最好的，没有那些强迫和羁绊，只有他少年时隐忍着错过的疯狂放肆。  
即使是此情此景，此时此刻，他也依然怀此心思。  
但心里分明又有嫩色的小苗钻出来，没占据多少空间，只是一味挤在主动脉孔旁，恬不知耻地连呼吸都要分一杯羹。  
这沉默实在长久了点。刘昊然觉得吴磊静默的每一秒都像一把驽钝的刀。生锈的刀刃没入肌肤，手腕一转划开一片皮肉，血淋淋地将他凌迟。  
可他又怎么会见点血就退缩呢？刘昊然有一点同吴磊也是一样，倔起来跟头驴似的，狠劲上来了怎么也不肯低头认输。  
如果只是喜欢，何必上升成爱。  
多久以前流行的句子刘昊然已经记不清了，但那是吴磊也是曾经的他的底线。  
爱太缥缈，亦过于沉重，现在的他抓不住也负不起。  
心血来潮的爱情，来去匆匆，短暂的花火吴磊不要，他刘昊然也不要。  
刘昊然也不顾自己的声音涩得有多糙多难听，也不管那些滚着没个停的泪就接着开吴磊开不了的口。  
他总是这样，吴磊不敢想的他来想，吴磊不敢做的他来做。  
“反正你不要相信网上说的那些鬼话，都是假的。”刘昊然理了理自己的吐息，“你不是觉得炮友谈感情很无聊吗？好，那我们不要了，炮友这种东西谁稀罕？”  
刘昊然牵起的绳结终究还是由他来剪断。是他最开始凑上来要微信，是他邀约了要玩游戏，也是他偏过头来接吻，是他抱着枕头说一起睡。现在也该是他睡醒了，起床了，笑着说再见了。  
几乎是刘昊然一说完，吴磊的眼泪就下来了，完全不受控制，瞪大了眼睛连睫毛也没颤都不管用。那些美好甜蜜的回忆瞬间成了泡影，刘昊然在其中转过身，留下一个斑驳老旧的脊背。  
“好……好啊。那就再见吧。再也不要见了。”吴磊抹一把眼泪，将妆都晕花了，散在脸上东西逃窜。  
“什么再也不见，我们不当炮友了，我们做情侣，我追你。”刘昊然听着吴磊破罐子破摔的啜泣声破涕为笑，“吴磊，这次不是因为出不了戏，是真的我追你，好不好?”  
吴磊再次愣住了，不过短短一天他好像做了十趟云霄飞车一样，心脏被反反复复地抛起又坠落，现在尴尬地半悬着也不知道是该欢呼雀跃地跳起还是气急败坏地落下。  
早上一起床就看见刘昊然恋情曝光的热搜，正震惊郁闷着就被刘昊然一个电话打来说他小朋友哪里好哪里好，还说不要他了，好吧本来还很难过很悲伤的，现在刘昊然又他妈的说要认真追他?!  
什么玩意?锻炼他的情感把控力?  
吴磊觉得他真的无法接受刘昊然急转弯式的脑回路。  
“喂?磊磊?”刘昊然憋笑的声音实在太过明显，终于惹来吴磊施舍的一句嗔怒。  
“你笑什么?”  
“笑你是不是吓傻了。”  
“哦，原来你还知道这是惊吓。”吴磊缓缓吐了一口气，将脸埋进臂弯里，在脑内脑补了一万遍暴打刘昊然的场景。  
“吴磊，我是认真的。之前是我不好，我没调整好情绪。那时候真的觉得世界都要崩塌了，看心理医生也没用，太孤独了，孤独得半死不活的那种，比死了还难受。我比你多活两年却没有你十几年摸爬滚打看得透。很抱歉当时想扯你跟我一起沦陷，也很感谢你当时没有跟着我跌进深渊。我知道爱说来虚幻，我现在也抓不住个影子拿给你看。但我喜欢你，是一瞥一笑，一举一动刻在骨子里的，我知道你能看出来。我希望我是你的朋友，不是床上的偷欢，而是光明正大地拥抱，拥抱你，拥抱我们的未来。”  
刘昊然深深吸一口气。  
“所以好不好啊?”  
“好，”吴磊的语气听起来很平淡，仿佛洞悉一切的幽深，却在刘昊然正准备高兴的时候立马破功道，“好个屁!小爷我是什么人，你想追就能追?”末了，听到刘昊然在电话那边委屈的嚎叫。

 

///

 

“我可以等。”刘昊然的语音语调褪去了向来昂扬的跳跃，沉稳了，郑重了，像低缓舒畅的弦音，磁性缠绵悠长。  
吴磊眯了眼睛，看太阳以肉眼可见的速度一点点坠落，最终没进鳞次栉比的楼宇间，散下一片人间烟火。  
他沉默了好久，时间都被他拉得长了，辽远却并非折磨。他只是说:“没有人会等谁永远的。”  
刘昊然笑了，眉眼弯弯。  
“所以，你不要让我等太久啊。”

 

【人间不值得，你值得。】  
【少年心动最值得。】


End file.
